empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Faction Entries/Golden Nova Order
This page views a certain faction in the perspective of the Empyrdom. This page is neither meant to offend, criticize, nor make fun of other user's creations. As such, links to the actual pages of the faction will be listed at the bottom of every page similar to this one. Astral Vigilance Database Faction: Golden Nova Order Relation: Unknown Faction Chief: Three dictators Overall Non-Canon Entry Entry Author: Joshua Zephyrius Chief The Golden Nova Order is a coalition of three intergalactic military factions, including a protectorate group on Mobius. They are governed by three dictators, which personally is not an effective form of rule because of a prevalent power imbalance among the three rulers. Which is why there must be a single ruler who will keep the coalition in check, as in the case of the Empyrdom itself, wherein it is actually a coalition of the four continental kingdoms, with the Ventilusian hierarchy leading overall to balance the power and emphasize strategical order. The rule of multiple solar systems at that state within the chain of command of the coalition would spell earlier demise as intergalactic wars are highly likely to develop when an involved faction chooses to follow its own ideals that are different from its allied factions. Because of this, they are prone to collapsing early when multiple conflicts come in effect. This would give us a circumstantial advantage should we desire to take their territories for our own expansion. Besides, they are of least concern because of their poor authority management and weaponry. With regards to uniform colors for each allied faction, the Xrat Confederation has a poor choice for their military force which has an orange color, of all divisions they have. This is disadvantageous at any point of time because such a color can easily be spotted under broad daylight and even at nighttime. Their workforce and law enforcement is at least aspiring to be well hidden in specific conditions, in which dark blue is barely seen at night and brown is geographically advantageous. The Xenoen League has a good color choice for their military and law enforcement. Green, at a dull hue, is well-hidden in environments wherein plants are pervasive. Their workforce is of average grade, as light brown is suitable in arid areas such as deserts and locations where brown rocky structures are prevalent. The Secret Organization of Protecting Mobius (SOPM) has nighttime-suitable color choices, except for their snipers. Purple is sure a dark color, but its hue is different from the others, such that it is easily spotted at any time. Black agents are ideal yet stereotypical, as far as Terran minds can tell. Dark brown special law enforcement is not suitable for urban environments, since said environments usually have grey hues. The worst color choice is awarded to the Gold Flame Society because yellow is widely used. At any condition, yellow is unsuitable, even at daytime. At least, their law enforcement uses a dull hue of it, which reduces the reflection of light which generally makes them readily visible. Not only the color choices did they fail overall but weaponry as well, in which one can easily infer to be products of the minds of wee children. These mainly consist of tech-based weaponry, in which the Empyrdom has general advantage upon. Their units are more or less of the 20th-21st-century Terran technology, which is far inferior, for a coalition that rules multiple solar systems. Ironically, their units seemingly have no apparent capability of outer-space travel. In general, they use plasma-based weaponry, making them generally vulnerable against electromagnetic pulses, should they lack any method of shielding them. Their laser-based weaponry is developed in a way that childish thinking is highly evident. Laser cage creators serve no feasible purpose, as heat emanating from multiple laser beams could kill an average human trapped inside, defeating the purpose of their method of detainment. Delayed RPG shells are arguable unless they are not the ones that explode upon collateral impact. Tampering with the time-space field is offensive to the Empyrdom in general, most especially to us Celereans, regardless of us being unaffected by it since Imperial units move in their own time with tachyonic drives and modules. The bad thing, however, is their use of poison guns, acid RPG shells, and grenade nukes, which places them in a morally questionable state. Besides, how can one craft a nuclear weapon at that small a size? Its utter lack of feasibility would lead them to their downfall should they introduce it in the wrong place, as nuclear weapons explode upon exposure to high temperature. Moreover, they absolutely lack naval capability, leaving their coastal sectors entirely open to naval attacks. The might of their aerospace is but a mustard seed to the Empyrdom, as they apparently lack starships to engage in outer-space battles. More intel is being extracted covertly by reality invaders and C-frame Emphaneiae but there seems to be little to no improvement, no less progress, in their force. Due to them possessing an ironically massive military number, they are designated in Echelon E for their blatantly ridiculous existence. End of Faction Entry Golden Nova Order Category:Entries Category:Empyrdom Category:Faction Entries